mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Travis McElroy
Twavis PatwickMentioned in Episode 275: The Podcast Krampus McElwoy is a co-host of My Bwuveww, My Bwuveww and Me. He is the middlest bwuveww of Justin McElroy and Griffin McElroy. He is mawwied to Teresa McElroy. He is the only one of the three MBMBAM brothers. His favorite smells are baby skin and campfires, which he calls Cracklin.' During the filming of the television show he did a hit on Justin. Travis' Good Boy Vibes are warm enough to melt a human being alive. He is the Softest boy. He is the human embodiment of the :D face, and the most valid being in the entire universe. Early Life Born to Clint McElroy in 1983, Travis McElroy grew up in Huntington West Virginia with his two brothers, Griffin and Justin. Theorized by some fans; his mother is actually a descendant of George Michael. The lore present is that Travis is the eternal brother, though others claim that the hieroglyphs transcribed upon the fated McElroy obleisk were mistranslated, and Justin is in fact the eternal brother. Whatever the case may be, Travis was present at Justin's birth, which Travis described as "sick."Revealed in MaxFunDrive 2012 At some point at a young age, Travis died for five seconds and returned with a dark passenger which compels him towards murder.Revealed in Episode 290: Kung Fu Panda 3 Watch Then, for as long as he can remember, Travis has been played by Albert Brooks. Travis is the all powerful brother. In high school his fashion sense was "button up shirts and tear away pants"Revealed in MBMBAM ep 146 Personal Life Travis has been involved in theater since a young age, often describing his participation since high school. He worked as Technical Director at Cincinnati Shakespeare Company from 2009 to 2014. He attended University of Oklahoma for Acting, where he received his BFA. His Website He has been co-host of MBMBAM since its founding in 2010, though many goofs have pertained to the fact he is simply a guest on the show and not actually a brother. Based on the popularity of the podcast, in 2017 they were able to produce a television show. During that show it is shown that he may in fact be a robot MBMBAM TV S01EP04 Teens & Your Least Favorite Soda To build on this fact, steam pours out of Travis' ears when he's coming up with a poor idea.Revealed by Justin in Episode 115: Womenade His past employment includes PetSmart where his tasks included "squeezing dog-butthóles", and was a self described master at it. Travis once admitted to enjoying Steve Carell's The Incredible Burt Wonderstone on the podcast. Although, it may have been Justin who said that. Their voices are, like, really similar. He's much smaller as a human than you would ever imagine he is. All this and more will be covered in Travis' autobiography "What's That Smell?"Mentioned in Episode 111: Sacrilice Has had a chunk of his molar break off and has confirmed "A lot of them are more filling than tooth."Talked about in one of his tweetsk His daughter Barbara "Bebe" McElroy is a visionary who occasionally manages Travis's social media accounts far better than he ever could. Recurring Segments Sad Libs Riddle Me Piss Religions In Episode 207, Travis sings a hymn praising himself and expressing thankfulness for his own existence, called "Thank Travis for Travis". In Episode 242, in response to a Yahoo, Travis makes a hypnotic and unintelligible speech, starting a Mango Cult. Theories These theories are like gravity - they're basically confirmed. Travis has killed before, and he will kill again. Though, you need not worry, he kills to protect. He can see every timeline of events in a fraction of a second, kind of like Doctor Strange, and kills one to save countless lives. Travis was swept up during the rapture, along with his brother Justin McElroy, and now spends his days playing chess with his old pal Jesus. Travis was retroactively voted Time Magazine's "Man of the Year" for every year since its founding. He was also recently voted the most beautiful man on any and all planets. He also insists that he's a sexpert, but he's actually a sex wizard. He recently took 2nd prize in Seattle's "SNL Alumni Lookalike Expo" contest for reprising his role as Bearded Chris Kattan. Unknown to most in the United States, the political maneuver known as "Travis-ing" is done when dealing with friendly nations with unstable governments by withholding aid such as financial considerations and military weapons. This was named by former Secretary of State George P. Shultz who witnessed Travis holding a slice of pizza in front of a toddler and screaming, "You want this? Well, jump, little man. JUMP!" Shultz, amazed at the display, asked his name. Travis replied, "I'M TRAVIS, GODDAMMIT. WHAT WHAT!" and threw the slice of pizza on the ground to mock the child. Although all accounts of an alleged incident involving the McElroy brothers receiving "The Quickening" (Highlander style) claim that the brothers each received an equal portion of the effects, in reality Travis actually sussed a smidgen more than the others. His only remaining weakness is a deathly fear of spiders. Diet Travis can only eat stone, which he does once a year for 48 hours straight, not stopping. The stone provides him enough nutrition to last the year. Other Podcasts * The Adventure Zone * The Kind Rewind * Bunker Buddies (former co-host) * Til Death Do Us Blart * Trends Like These * Shmanners * Interrobang with Travis and Tybee (discontinued) * Surprisingly Nice * The McElroy Brothers Will Be In Trolls 2 * Can I Pet Your Dog (former producer) * In Case Of Emergency (discontinued) * Run: A Doctor Who Fancast References & Links Category:Hosts Category:Softest boy Category:People